Through the eyes of a child
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Strange days Black Hole high [support us to get category btw] Things are bound to... change... when your best friend discovers she's...HOW OLD?


A/n: I can't believe that there's practically no fanfics for black hole high/strange days at Blake Holsey. There should be a category for it I mean it's excellent!!! Anyway *glaring at whatever is to blame for lack of fanfics* I'm writing my own fic! Since there are no Corrine/Marshall ones and only a few Vaughn/Josie I'm adding one. Hahaha serves you right! I beat you to it!  
  
Chapter one: The strange days are... getting stranger.  
  
Corrine's POV  
  
Ok so Josie's not exactly perfect. She's never been responsible either. But I never thought something like this would happen. But then again I didn't expect to go to a school with a black hole in the basement. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I throw around some of her stuff to see if I can find a clue to what's made this happen. But no such luck. All she does is laughs at me. Great I better go find Z. "Josie. Stay." I ordered her. She looked innocent enough. Of course she did. She always does. But *sigh* anyway.  
  
Normal.  
  
Corrine rushed into the science club where the boys were all waiting. "Hey Corrine." Said Vaughn. She couldn't help but notice [despite the situation] that he was looking behind her. He was waiting for Josie to turn up. "Guys we have a problem." Corrine said breathlessly. "What's wrong?" asked Professor Z turning away from the blackboard where he was writing 'growth of the mind and body'. "It's Josie..." "What?" asked Lucas puzzled. "She's gone a-wall she's behaving like... like..." "Like what?" asked Marshall worried for his friend. "She's acting like a 5 year old or something." "Interesting? How so?" asked Z distractedly fixing his glasses. "She's being bratty, immature, messy." "Sounds like Josie alright." Said Lucas rolling his eyes.  
  
"You have to come see." She said. They didn't do anything. Why didn't they believe her? She grabbed Marshall's hand and dragged him. "COME ON!" she snapped. She led them to her room. "I don't see anything wrong with her Corrine." "Infact we can't see anything at all of her where is she." Corrine paled. "I told her to stay here!" she said. "Since when did Josie listen to instructions?" "You don't understand." "Corrine pass me a towel NOW!" said a voice. Josie. She was in the bathroom. "Hold on." Corrine went into the bathroom.  
  
"Josie what did you do?" demanded the brunette. There was toothpaste all over the mirror and talcum powder covered the walls. It was settling into a fine dust. Josie herself was covered in lips gloss and eyeshadow. The red head took the towel. "I made myself look pretty." She said childishly. "Get dressed!" "Why?" she pouted. "Because there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with you!" Corrine said forcing her friend to get dressed. "You go in there. I'll clean up the mess you made."  
  
"Josie... woah what happened to your face?" asked Vaughn noting the disaster. "You like?" she asked playfully. Professor Z scratched his head. "What on earth?" "There is no way this is possible." Said Marshall in shock. "Hello black hole in the basement!" said Josie jumping on the bed on her knees. "She has a point." Lucas admitted. "Do you think she realises she's acting like this?" Vaughn pondered. "No, she doesn't. She thinks she's 14 still but she thinks she's behaving right." Corrine said coming through. Marshall leaned over and wiped a bit of talc off of her nose. She blushed.  
  
"Corrine, you talk too much." Said Josie she made her hand look like it's talking. "Josie you're 14! Behave!" "I'm not 14! I'm 6!" she yelled and made a break for the door. Vaughn grabbed her. He sat her back on the bed and she pouted. "She thinks she's 6 years old Professor what're we supposed to do with her?" "Lucas. Were you listening in class yesterday?" "No not really." He said scratching his head. "Nada." -Vaughn "Count me out." -Marshall "Spring Fever." -Corrine.  
  
"Development of the body and mind." Chanted Josie as though she'd been forced to memorise it. "What amazes me- other than the fact that nobody listens in my lessons- is that Josie still remembers everything, she knows who she is, she doesn't know how old she is though." "Josie stay still." Corrine argues with her as she tried to wash the make- up off of Josie. Josie fought against her. "Maybe you should leave her?" Suggested Marshall tentatively he did NOT want to get on the wrong side of Corrine, or Josie. "I'll try." Said Vaughn. He sat infront of her. He placed two fingers underneath her chin. "You're going to behave?" he asked her. She sighed and nodded. "Good." He said. He nervously cleaned her. She didn't lash out at him like she had done Corrine. Instead she just sat down and concentrated.  
  
"You're good with kids." Complimented Corrine. "But she's not a kid." Lucas snapped. "She's our best friend." "Did you ever stop to think she might know what's happened?" "Come to think of it I didn't ask her." Corrine admitted. "Josie what happened?" "Mum said ask stupid questions get stupid answers." She said in a sing song voice. "I think we should make our way down to the science labs and see if we can figure out what to do." "Oh and how are we supposed to get Josie from here to there without being totally conspicuous?" Corrine asked. Josie rolled her eyes. "Black hole..." she said. "I'm not gonna look con-spicky-two-us am I?" Lucas nodded. "You're right." She nodded furiously then stuck her tongue out at Corrine. Corrine looked tempted to throttle Josie but Marshall held her back.  
  
"Vaughn, Lucas. You go with Josie about ten minutes after we leave if we all go we will look suspicious." Josie was too busy playing with the wheels on her skateboard. "Corrine, Marshall you come with me." Z said and he left. "Why we call Z, Z? Why not X or P or S?" Josie asked tilting her head. The wheels continued spinning after she left them. "Er... Because he's called Professor Zachary Josie so we call him Z." Lucas said. "I still say he should be called X!" she argued. "Ok, Ok If you wanna call him X call him X." said Vaughn hushing her. "Lucas keep her happy that way you avoid having a fight."  
  
"Has it been ten minutes?" questioned Josie. Vaughn looked curiously at the wheels on her skateboard. One was still spinning rapidly backward while the other spinning rapidly forward. "That one's going WAY faster. Coz I pushed it harder." She said smiling. Vaughn nodded. "Lucas come over here a minute." He hissed. "What... wow she can spin a wheel." He said sarcastically. "No look. This one's going at a faster pace then this one... is it something to do with Josie?" he asked.  
  
"Guys look at the wheels." Josie said bouncing into the room. "I must have pushed them REALLY, REALLY hard because they're still going." She gabbled. "Guys we think we've stumbled onto something here." "What?" Z asked as Marshall calmed Josie down. "When Josie pushed the wheels at equal speed they continued spinning. But this one's spinning backward and this one's spinning forward. This one going forward isn't spinning as fast as the one going backward." Started Lucas. "Throws Einstein's theories out of the window." Said Marshall. "Well we think that this one [he pointed to the forward going one] represents Josie's body her physical tendencies. And this one [he pointed to the other one] is going backward we think this might be her mind. Like her mental tendencies." "But surely... if this one keeps spinning..." Corrine said. "Then Josie's going to keep getting... younger and younger..." Marshall said. "And eventually she'll think she doesn't exist..." Vaughn added. "And the power of Human belief is..." Lucas continued. "99.9% of the problem." Everyone stared at Josie. This was NOT happening.  
  
Josie looked puzzled. "Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked curiously in her innocent childish voice. Vaughn bit his lip. "Josie how did this happen?" "What?" "How did you become six?" "It just... happened..." she said climbing onto the table. Lucas ran up behind her and caught her as she fell. He blushed. "Again!" she said trying to crawl out of his arms. He pulled her close to him. "Stuff like this doesn't just happen Josie." he said. "Josie you can't go on the table. Sit down!" he snapped. She stuck her tongue out and suddenly relaxed in his arms so she slid to the ground. Lucas sighed and left her there.  
  
Vaughn put his finger on the wheel to try stop it spinning. He was thrown across the room as pink sparks erupted from it. "woah! Not a good idea." "Vaughn!" Josie cried and scrambled over to him. "Are you ok... not safe!" she scolded looking at her skateboard. "Definitely not safe." Vaughn said standing up. "Now what do we do about Josie?" Corrine asked staring at her. "First we... figure out how she got like this." Z said. "She said it just happened." Marshall said confused.  
  
The gang pondered this for a while and left Vaughn to babysit Josie. They didn't get very far.  
  
"Josie do you still remember stuff?" he asked her as they sat eating lunch in his room. They had decided not to eat in the main hall incase... well just incase. "Like?" she asked picking at her food. "Like who we are and everything." "Course I do you're Vaughn!" she said in a no duh tone of voice. "Silly Vaughn forgetting his own name!" she said slapping her forehead. "Ok, ok I know I'm Vaughn, but do you remember being a magnet? Getting sucked into the wormhole? Romeo and Juliet?" "Yup, being a magnet was fun." She tried to flick her spoon but ended up knocking food down her front. "Hmm," she stated surveying the mess. "Didn't work." "Oh now look what you've done." He said exasperatedly. He wanted Josie Josie back, not kid Josie. He grabbed a cloth and held her still he began to wet her shirt. She struggled against him. "NO!" she whined.  
  
"Vaughn, we've found a theory that describes Josie's symp...Uh oh." Started Lucas entering the room. Vaughn was straddling Josie who was lying in an awkward position underneath him and crying. Lucas ran forward and pulled him off of her "That's sick!" he said. "Chillax Lucas, man I was cleaning her up, look." He pointed to her chest which was covered in spaghetti or something. She shrugged. "You were saying..." she said suddenly seeming extremely grown up. Lucas shot a reproachful glare at Vaughn before sitting down. "The theory of evolution states man..." "OR WOMAN!" insisted Josie. "Or woman... states that body developed before mind, of course other theories claim mind developed before body, but if the first theory is right then man's... OR woman's..." he added as Josie glared "Body was more mature than their brains, Josie's brain isn't backward it just, it's having difficulty catching up to her body..."  
  
"But her mind and body were in perfect sync last time I checked!" said Vaughn angrily. "I know, but anyway the earliest human remains show people with developed bodies but small brains then thousands of years later the found remains of humans who had minds just as developed as their bodies..." "So what're you saying?" "Make no sense, all talk no walk!" she exclaimed from the bed. They ignored her. "Well somewhere along the line there must have been a missing link, something inbetween like something between me and Josie..." "So we have to find the missing link?" he asked skeptically. Josie nodded. "Dun dun dun dun you are the missing link goodbye." Vaughn looked puzzled. "Josie that's WEAKEST link!" Lucas said. Josie stuck out her tongue.  
  
The worked into the night but couldn't find any missing link [well people have been searching for hundreds of years you think the BHH Science club r gonna do it in one day dream on.]. "I suggest." Said Z yawning. "We all sleep on it." "You're right X, way past my bedtime!" she said she wandered into the hallway. "I better go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Said Corrine "X?" Z asked the remaining three boys. They all shrugged and made their way to their own beds.  
  
The thunder and lightening kept the 6 year old awake. She sat up crying in her bed. She hated thunder. "Corrine?" she asked into the dark. No reply. She didn't like dark either, but she stood up and wandered into the hallway. She crept down several hallways. Everytime the lightening struck the halls lit up and illuminated the red head. She knocked on the door. No answer. She walked in anyway. She sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Lucas... I'm scared." She said. He didn't say anything, he was asleep. She shook her head and left. She went to Vaughn's room and knocked on the door. Vaughn answered. "Josie, what're you... it's 2am!" he said in shock. Her pale face was tear stained and her vibrant orange hair sprayed all over the place. He stood back to let her in.  
  
"Wassamatter?" he asked yawning. "Thunder." She said looking frightened. "Can I stay here." "Yeah, whatever." She curled up at the bottom corner of the bed. She looked terribly uncomfortable. He lay down on half the bed. "Josie?" "Hm?" "You don't look comfy." "I'm not..." she said. "but I..." "Nevermind." He said sitting up he pulled her up to the top of the bed. She lay down beside him and within minutes she was asleep.  
  
Vaughn didn't see a little girl. He saw his best friend. His amazingly attractive best friend that he had a crush on... yet she was still his best friend. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. "G'night Jose."  
  
A/n: Well? I thought it was a good idea... Josie was a... very mischievous 6 year old I would Imagine Z: X??? 


End file.
